Reveal Your Grief (spit them to me)
by reauvafs
Summary: Sesuatu harus menjadi wadah untuk menambal kehampaan yang sekali lagi mengidapi Kyouka. Kebencian dan Akutagawa adalah dua hal paling familier sekaligus objek yang paling tepat, tidak peduli seberapa tidak beralasannya hal itu. #AnniversaryFFA


Title: Reveal Your Grief (spit them to me)

Rated: T

Character(s): Kyouka I, Akutagawa R

Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Drama

Disclaimer: BSD belongs to Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango

Summary: Sesuatu harus menjadi wadah untuk menambal kehampaan yang sekali lagi mengidapi Kyouka. Kebencian dan Akutagawa adalah dua hal paling familier sekaligus objek yang paling tepat, tidak peduli seberapa tidak beralasannya hal itu. #AnniversaryFFA

**Warning(s): it should be anniversarry but here we are, akukyou ft. atsukyou + shin soukoku because why not**

* * *

Derap langkah seseorang mengisi keheningan di tempat ini. Dilihat dari minimnya makhluk hidup disekitarnya, dapat dipastikan bahwa area tersebut bukanlah tempat yang sering didatangi orang. Tapi, apabila sudah waktunya, semua manusia akan berada di sini; entah telah terkubur atau menangisi sebuah papan nama kenalannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reveal Your Grief (spit them to me)**

Seorang gadis yang baru saja menginjak usia 18 tahun adalah penghasil langkah kaki barusan. Dulu Ia tidak peduli terhadap pakaian yang sesuai dengan kondisi, namun sekarang ia sedikit banyak memahami esensinya._ Kimono_ merah dilengkapi _obi_ kuning tak lagi terpasang di tubuhnya, setelan hitam dari atas hingga bawahlah yang melengkapi sosoknya sekarang. Bersamaan dengan suasana layaknya berkabung itu, ia juga membawa dua buket bunga.

Destinasinya sudah terlihat oleh kedua matanya. Ia berhenti tepat di depan sebuah makam di ujung blok bertulisankan 'Keluarga Izumi'. Ia meletakkan kedua buket tersebut dengan posisi salah satu buket seperti tidak ditujukan untuk makam tersebut. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, lantas mengingat kenangan-kenangan yang pernah dirasakannya saat kedua orang tuanya masih hidup.

Sebelumnya ia sudah bertanya pada rekan sesama agensinya perihal hal-hal apa saja yang harus dilakukan ketika hendak mengunjungi makam. Semua lancar mengatakan '_belilah bunga!_', tapi saat Kyouka bertanya apa lagi, mereka nyaris mengunci mulut masing-masing. Kunikida menyarankannya berdoa apabila sang gadis ingin, hanya saja mengingat Kyouka bukanlah orang yang religius, si detektif perfeksionis itu menyarankannya untuk memejamkan mata saja untuk menghormati yang sudah mati.

Dokter Yosano menyentuh pundaknya seraya menanyakan alasan Kyouka bertanya begitu. Ia menjawabnya karena hari ini adalah hari kematian kedua orang tuanya. Suasana seketika mencekam penuh tekanan, Yosano pun merasa sedikit bersalah telah melanjutkan pembahasan, namun Kyouka sudah lebih dulu menjelaskan.

_Selama ini aku tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa selain memerhatikan makam mereka beberapa detik lalu pergi begitu saja. _

Mereka mengangguk paham akan kemungkinan Kyouka bersikap seperti itu. Lagipula, siapa yang bisa menyalahkan anak sekecil dirinya untuk bersikap di depan makam kedua orang tuanya? Port Mafia tidak punya waktu untuk sentimental begitu!

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih atas sarannya, Tanizaki menghentikan langkahnya dengan panggilan yang dibalut tatapan khawatir. Pemuda yang umurnya empat tahu lebih tua dari Kyouka itu merasakan adanya agenda lain yang dibawa sang gadis. Sebuah tujuan, yang semua orang di agensi tahu mungkin akan sekalian dilakukan Kyouka jika ia ingin mengunjungi makam orang tuanya.

Seakan mengetahui maksud Tanizaki, Kyouka memberinya senyum menenangkan dan segera keluar dari ruang kerja mereka.

_Tentu saja aku juga ingin pergi __**ke sana.**__ Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, tapi aku tidak apa-apa, kok._

Jadilah ia di sini, masih memejamkan mata, membayangkan momen penting yang ia habiskan dengan Ayah dan Ibunya. Ia ingat mereka pernah pergi ke Chinatown dan memakan _xiaolongbao _buatan Paman yang memberinya tambahan sebuah sembari memuji betapa manisnya Kyouka kecil. Waktu itu isinya masih panas sekali dan makanan tersebut nyaris jatuh jika Ayahnya tak meraihnya dengan sumpit seraya mengatakan padanya bahwa '_Papa itu cenayang, lho'_.

Pernah juga mereka pergi ke stasiun Yokohama untuk mengenalkannya cara menaiki kereta. Kyouka ingat dirinya sangat bersyukur telah mendapat tempat duduk di antara kedua orang tuanya, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena Kyouka segera berdiri dan memberikan tempatnya untuk seorang Ibu hamil. Ia segera berdiri tepat di depan Ibunya dan betapa senangnya ia ketika elusan di rambut disematkan oleh Ibunya sembari memujinya seperti _'kamu anak yang baik, Kyouka'._

Masih banyak potongan ingatan lain yang jauh lebih berharga dan tak terlupakan, tapi Kyouka tahu dirinya tidak bisa terus-terusan berada di sini. Ia sedang izin untuk mengunjungi makam, hal terakhir yang ia inginkan setelah kembali ke agensi adalah kerutan di wajah Kunikida yang menyiratkan kebingungan antara ingin memarahi karena terlambat atau bersimpati karena ini adalah saat-saat kritis bagi si gadis.

Tak ada ucapan doa yang keluar dari relung hatinya bahkan sampai ia berlalu dari sana dengan mengambil buket bunga terdekat darinya. Langkah kakinya tidak berniat untuk keluar dari kompleks pemakaman, ia berbelok ke blok lain menuju destinasi kedua dan terakhir. Daerah pemakaman baru yang nisannya masih bersih minim kotoran adalah pemberhentiannya sekarang.

Matanya mengamati nisan demi nisan. Sejujurnya ia sering terlewat setiap kali semua rekan agensinya pergi ke sini. Mencengangkan sebenarnya, mengingat Kyouka adalah seorang gadis dengan ingatan paling kuat, tapi inilah kenyataannya. Meski ia kerap tidak mengerti fenomena aneh begini, sesuatu dari dalam hatinya tertawa setiap kali Kyouka meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak lupa dan mencoba ingat.

_Kau hanya tidak mau mengakui kalau ini nyata, kan?_

Kyouka bukanlah gadis lemah. Jika seseorang mengetahui masa lalu kelam dan bagaimana ia berusaha bangkit dari sana, mereka pasti tahu Kyouka adalah gadis kuat yang sudah berada di jalan yang benar. Atau mungkin itu hanya hiperbola, karena ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah ia benar-benar telah benar menjalani hidup begini.

Lalu kenapa memorinya seakan menolak untuk mengingat? Memangnya makam siapa yang ia tuju? Kyouka tidak melupakan hari pertama nisan bertuliskan nama orang yang ia kenal itu baru terpasang di area ini. Waktu itu Kenji lah yang meneteskan air mata paling banyak dan disusul Tanizaki yang menggigit bibirnya sembari merangkul Naomi yang tak tahan melihat ukiran nama di sana.

Suasana suram sebulan penuh di dalam ruang agensi benar-benar lengket dalam ingatan Kyouka. Bulan selanjutnya, semuanya mulai bangkit, mulai menjalani rutinitas seperti biasa di saat seseorang yang biasanya duduk tepat di sebelah Dazai telah ditinggalkan waktu dan dunia. Kyouka tidak begitu ingat kegiatan apa saja yang telah mereka kerjakan sampai-sampai tanpa sadar sekarang sudah lewat setahun.

_Cahaya pun tidak bisa selalu bersinar, kan?_

Pola pikir tersebut selalu dimilikinya. Kyouka pikir dengan begitu ia bisa melenyapkan kehampaan di dalam hatinya setelah _dia_ mati, tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena apabila pikirannya terlalu kosong, tanpa sadar Kyouka mengelilingi kota, membayangi lokasi-lokasi mana saja yang pernah mereka kunjungi dulu.

Di tengah lamunan suramnya itu, Kyouka berhasil menemukan makam paling bersinar di antara yang lain. Penulisan 'keluarga' di papan tersebut membuat sang gadis sedikit bingung akan makna di dalamnya, namun _kanji _yang menjelaskan identitasnya begitu cocok dan _begitu asing_ di matanya.

Langkahnya hampir sampai pada makam tersebut jika saja seseorang dari arah berlawanan dan tak terjangkau sosoknya dari pandangan Kyouka tidak mendadak memecahkan keheningan khas pemakaman.

"Jadi kau ke sini juga… Kyouka."

Sang gadis menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia menyadari siapa orang yang memanggilnya barusan. Seorang pria, berambut hitam dan mengenakan pakaian dengan warna serupa. Aura kengerian dapat terasa bahkan dari jarak yang jauh sehingga tak ada yang mau berurusan dengan orang yang terkenal akan julukan anjing Port Mafia itu.

Ya, orang yang berada tepat di depan Kyouka sekarang adalah Akutagawa Ryuunosuke.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" meskipun ucapan barusan terkesan agresif, Kyouka tidak memberikan gestur siaga berlebih pada musuh agensinya.

Akutagawa menutupi mulutnya kala batuk keluar dari sana. "Menurutmu apa yang dilakukan orang saat mereka pergi ke sini?"

"Maksudku, kenapa kau datang ke makamnya?" Kyouka memegangi sisa satu buket bunga di tangannya dengan sangat erat.

"Aku punya keperluan di sini." Sang anjing Port Mafia menambah tiga langkah dari posisinya berdiri agar jaraknya semakin dekat dengan nisan yang ingin dituju Kyouka. "Beda denganmu yang hanya ingin ke _tempatnya_, aku hanya kebetulan lewat."

"Jangan mengelak." Kyouka tidak terima alasan yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Pintu keluar kompleks makam jauh dari sini."

"Kau yang berlagak lupa tempat makamnya juga seperti sedang mengelak sesuatu."

Tidak ada dari keduanya yang mengeluarkan sindiran lagi. Mereka tahu apa yang dikatakan satu sama lain adalah kenyataan. Terlalu banyak waktu mempertemukan mereka di medan pertarungan telah membuat baik Kyouka ataupun Akutagawa untuk mengerti pola pikir lawannya. Terdapat satu orang yang dapat menjadi penghubung antar keduanya. Orang itu bagaikan pedang bermata dua, ia dapat menghubungkan koordinasi pertarungan agar misi gabungan Agensi Detektif Bersenjata dapat sukses, namun di waktu bersamaan, ia juga dapat menghasilkan pertarungan _internal_ dirinya melawan Akutagawa.

(Sayangnya, orang itu juga yang sekarang menjadi manusia tak bernyawa dan dikubur di bawah nisan bertuliskan 'Nakajima' ini)

Merasa sang gadis tidak juga melakukan pergerakan, Akutagawa menghela napas seraya berjalan hingga melewatinya. "Aku tidak suka mengingatkan berkali-kali, tapi aku bukanlah target kebencianmu, bukan yang sekarang."

Tidak perlu rasanya diberitahu olehnya. Kyouka tahu lebih dari siapapun juga. Melihat papan nama Atsushi disandingkan dengan si anjing Port Mafia yang selalu berusaha mengincar kematian sang pemuda setengah harimau tiba-tiba saja menghadirkan kemarahan tak berdasar dari dalam diri Kyouka.

Jika ada yang bisa disalahkan, maka itu adalah Fyodor Dostoyevsky. Kedamaian telah datang pada kota Yokohama pasca perang besar antar pengikut Fyodor yang jumlahnya tak terbendung dengan kombinasi tiga organisasi sekaligus. Kenyataan sang iblis telah terkalahkan dan kemenangan jatuh pada penduduk Yokohama merupakan kesuksesan yang tak tertandingi, tapi harga yang dibayar sangat lah besar, setidaknya bagi Kyouka dan Agensi Detektif Bersenjata.

Atsushi harus menjadi penentu akhirnya, dan betapa kesalnya Kyouka pada dirinya sendiri karena saat itu ia hanya bisa terbaring penuh luka dan membiarkan Atsushi dan Akutagawa melakukan kombinasi serangan terakhir yang berisiko sangat besar. Akutagawa berhasil selamat dari jurang kematian, namun Atsushi tidak seberuntung itu.

Kota yang porak poranda mulai berangsur-angsur bangkit hingga sudah seperti semula. Senyuman warganya kerap membuat Kyouka senang karena sepertinya apa yang dilakukannya sudah benar dan di waktu bersamaan merasa sedih karena mereka tersenyum di saat Atsushi tidak dapat melihat hasil kerja kerasnya.

Informasi terakhir yang ia dengar terkait sang anjing Port Mafia adalah dirinya yang dirawat selama setengah tahun karena luka fatal di seluruh tubuhnya. Seharusnya itu telah menjadi bayaran yang cukup, Kyouka harus mengakui perubahan yang terjadi pada si pemuda, hanya saja—

—_hanya saja aku tidak tahu ke mana rasa benci ini diberikan._

Mustahil membalaskan dendam pada orang yang sudah mati. Atsushi pun pasti tidak senang dengan perbuatan Kyouka, jadi yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah menelan pil pahit dan menampakkan kekesalan tak beralasan pada Akutagawa.

_**[Kalian itu sama-sama keras kepala, ya]**_

Langkah Akutagawa semakin menjauh dan nyaris hilang. Kyouka sendiri hampir membiarkannya pergi begitu saja jika saja ingatannya memutar ucapannya dulu. Si gadis berjalan mendekati makam, wajahnya menengok ke samping ke arah Akutagawa berlalu sembari mengatakan, "Kalau kau mau mengunjunginya, sekarang adalah saatnya."

* * *

Akutagawa tidak mempunyai rasa sedih atas kematian Atsushi. Mereka memang sudah terlalu terlibat satu sama lain sehingga keberadaan masing-masing begitu sulit untuk diabaikan, terutama jika ada yag mati. Entah ada setan apa yang merasukinya saat itu, yang jelas dirinya tanpa sadar membiarkan Atsushi mengambil alih rencana dan memutuskan untuk memberi serangan terakhir.

Ia tidak menaruh kecintaan tersendiri pada Yokohama. Hancur atau berdiri, Akutagawa hanya mempedulikan misi yang diberikan padanya. Yah, itulah pola pikir Akutagawa sebelum terlalu mengenal Nakajima Atsushi. Pemuda setengah harimau itu telah menamparnya berkali-kali dengan apa yang orang sebut sebagai kebalikan darinya.

Nasib mereka jelas berbeda, namun ada satu dasar yang begitu_ familiar_ di antara mereka. Dan hanya karena mengetahui hal tersebut di saat-saat terakhir, Akutagawa mengiyakan saja prospek mengalahkan Fyodor dengan nyawa sebagai taruhannya demi melindungi Yokohama.

Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah Atsushi terbaring tak jauh darinya. Matanya terpejam, senyuman terukir di bibirnya, dan sebuah ucapan keluar bersamaan dengan air mata kecil yang menganak di pinggir mata terpejam itu.

_**[Dengan begini… semuanya akan baik-baik saja]**_

Apanya yang baik-baik saja? Secara literal, Jinko memang menutup matanya, tapi apa ia tahu efek domino yang dihasilkan dari taktik payahnya? Agensi kecil mereka tak beroperasi dengan benar, misi gabungan dengan Port Mafia tidak sesukses biasanya, dan yang menyebalkannya lagi, Akutagawa merasa _kekurangan_ suatu hal.

Menganggap Atsushi sebagai bagian penting dalam hidupnya merupakan omong kosong, jadi Akutagawa pikir, ia merasa kurang bergairah untuk bertarung karena lawan yang sepadan dengannya sudah tidak ada.

Ia tidak pernah datang mengunjungi makam Atsushi. Perawatan intensif selama setengah tahun benar-benar menyiksa batinnya. Akutagawa Ryuunosuke harus bertarung di garis depan, bukannya berbaring di kasur keras beratapkan langit-langit putih yang mengaburkan kemampuan bertarungnya.

Tiba-tiba saja waktu sudah berlalu. Ia keluar dari rumah sakit, ia yang melatih kembali kemampuan Rashomonnya, dan ia yang akhirnya merasa cukup yakin untuk datang ke kompleks pemakaman ini.

Dan Akutagawa benar-benar ada di pemakaman sekarang. Ia berdiri di depan makam Nakajima Atsushi dan di sebelahnya terdapat Izumi Kyouka yang sedang sibuk mengamati tujuan ziarahnya setelah mereka berdua menghampiri nisan tanpa mengeluarkan kata apapun.

Sebuah bunga diletakkan perlahan oleh gadis di sebelahnya. Akutagawa hendak mengabaikannya, tapi Kyouka sudah bertanya duluan. "Kau tidak bawa bunga?"

"Untuk apa menambah tumpukan bunga jika sudah ada satu?" Akutagawa memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong _overcoat_nya. "Lagipula bunga tidak cocok bagi Port Mafia."

"Jadi kau sudah mengetahui keberadaanku duluan." Kyouka mulai memejamkan matanya. "Bunganya 'kan untuk yang meninggal, bukan untukmu."

"Aku tidak mau berjalan sambil bawa bunga."

_Juga menyeramkan._ Kyouka tidak menjawabnya kali ini. Pikirannya ia fokuskan pada hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Atsushi. _Crepe_, taman bermain, _chazuke,_ apartemen mereka, dan…. senyumnya. Cahaya adalah perumpamaan yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan Atsushi bagi Kyouka. Sebuah cahaya yang berhasil menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang gelap yang berada di dasar hati mantan anggota Port Mafia ini.

Banyak yang bilang lebih baik menghentikan cahaya sebelum ia redup perlahan dan menyatu dengan kegelapan. Namun, jika cahaya tersebut adalah pemberi harapan hidup bagi bunga-bunga yang belum mekar pada waktunya, apakah itu sesuai?

Mendadak Kyouka merasa dirinya terlalu luluh pada suara di dalam hatinya sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa mungkin wajahnya sedikit sendu dan diketahui oleh Akutagawa. Ia tak dapat memastikannya karena matanya masih terpejam, namun entah kenapa tatapan mata orang di sebelahnya seperti menusuk indera perasanya.

Rasa penasaran Kyouka mendapatkan jawaban. Akutagawa memulai pembicaraan di tengah-tengah suasana khidmat. "Aku baru saja mendatangi makam kenalanku."

"Mafia?"

"Bukan." Pandangan Akutagawa menerawang blok pemakaman yang berbeda dari tempat Atsushi. "Kenalan sebelum masuk Port Mafia."

"Kupikir orang sepertimu memang sudah mendarah daging sumpah setia dengan Port Mafia."

"Seseorang membutuhkan alasan untuk masuk _ke sana_." Akutagawa meliriknya sedikit. "Kau yang pergi ke agensi itu seharusnya paham."

Kyouka berniat menghentikan pembicaraan dan segera menyudahi acara ziarah makam, tapi entah kenapa mulutnya seperti menguntai kata sendiri. "Aku_ juga_ habis mendatangi makam kedua orang tuaku."

Predikat peduli pada urusan orang lain bukanlah milik Akutagawa, namun lucunya, ia justru melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Hari ini peringatan mereka mati?"

"Begitulah." Si gadis sedikit mengangguk. "Dia juga."

"Mereka… juga."

Angin di musim gugur menghembus rambut mereka perlahan. Kyouka membetulkan rambutnya yang mengganggu matanya dan memanggil orang di sebelahnya. "Hei."

Jawaban memang tidak keluar dari mulutnya, tapi Kyouka tahu Akutagawa memerhatikannya dari samping. Ia melanjutkan ucapannya. "Apa aneh kalau aku menaruh _kebencian_ padamu karena dia mati?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Meskipun sebenarnya bukan kau yang mendapatkannya?"

"Aku tidak mengharapkan_ apapun_ dari orang lain." Akutagawa memberi jeda. "Kau punya banyak hak untuk membenciku."

"Tapi Fyodor—" _dia yang-_

"Jinko pernah bilang padaku soal dirinya yang tidak bisa membalaskan dendam pada orang yang sudah mati." Mengira-ngira Kyouka tahu tentang masa lalu si pemuda setengah harimau, Akutagawa merasa dirinya tak perlu bercerita panjang. "Dan menurutku pribadi, melempar objek kebencian pada yang masih hidup tidak masalah, selama itu masih mempertahankan alasanmu untuk terus hidup."

Melempar objek kebencian pada orang lain agar dapat terus hidup?

Kyouka _tidak mengerti_ maksud dari ucapannya. Tidak pernah terbesit bahkan dalam mimpinya sekalipun untuk mati menyusul Atsushi. Kyouka memang meneteskan air mata, merutuk kesal, dan juga menelan sesal, tapi ia tidak ingin melakukan hal sia-sia seperti membunuh dirinya sendiri.

_Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyia-nyiakan hidup yang sudah beberapa kali diselamatkan __**olehnya**__?_

Si gadis menanyakan maksudnya. "Aku tidak paham."

"Matamu, Kyouka." Seketika si gadis membuka kedua matanya. "Mereka nyaris _gelap_ seperti dulu."

"Mata… kau lagi-lagi bicara soal mata." Kyouka sedikit menahan gejolak amarahnya. "Kenapa kau terobsesi pada mata? Memangnya _mata siapa_ yang kau pahami?"

Mafia serba hitam tersebut segera menghadap Kyouka. Perlahan-lahan tangan Akutagawa menyentuh bagian sekitar matanya. "Matamu pernah menyamai mataku. Gelap dan tak berdasar. Merasa kematian lebih baik dari pada terus hidup dan mendendami seluruh isi dunia.

"Setelah kau pergi dari Port Mafia, matamu itu mulai semakin bercahaya, semakin seperti mata manusia. Sudah tidak gelap lagi, sudah tidak memerangi dunia lagi. Kau benar-benar sudah berubah dan menemukan tempatmu pulang.

"Aku tidak mau melihat seorang _pengecut_ yang sudah berhasil kabur tiba-tiba kembali ke titik awal." Akutagawa mengembalikan tangannya ke posisi semula. "Makanya kusarankan lebih baik kau tetap melemparkan kebencian padaku." _agar mata itu tidak perlu gelap lagi._

"Kau… benar-benar meremehkanku, ya."

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kuharapkan dari seorang pengkhianat sepertimu?"

"Pada akhirnya, kita memang lebih baik tetap menjadi musuh." Kyouka mulai meninggalkan Akutagawa yang masih berdiri di depan makam Atsushi. "_Dia_ boleh bilang kalau kita _sama_, tapi aku _tidak mau_ menjadi sepertimu."

"Yah, semua itu kau yang menentukan."

Kyouka sadar kata-kata Akutagawa sarat akan sindiran tentang dirinya yang sudah berkhianat dan juga sebuah pesan tersirat di dalamnya. Ia tidak pandai dalam menerka-nerka, tapi ia tahu pemuda tersebut punya caranya sendiri untuk menghibur orang yang sedang kehilangan petunjuk. Setelah menjadi rekan-setengah-musuh setiap misi memanggil mereka bertiga untuk bekerja sama, Kyouka paham bahwa Akutagawa sendiri juga punya konflik tersendiri atas perginya Atsushi dari kehiduipan mereka.

Rasanya menyebalkan kalau hanya aku yang merasa dapat sesuatu. Kyouka benci mengakuinya, namun pemuda di belakangnya ini—meskipun ia sudah menorehkan begitu banyak luka pada orang di sekitarnya tak terkecuali Kyouka sendiri—tidak menampik semua hal yang pernah ia perbuat dan sekarang ia lebih memilih melihat bagaimana alur ke depan membawanya.

_Dan mungkin itulah pesan yang ingin ia sampaikan padaku._

"Akutagawa." Si gadis berhenti tepat sebelum berbelok menuju arah jalan keluar kompleks pemakaman. Akutagawa masih berada di posisi yang sama, mengawasinya dari belakang tanpa bersuara sedikit pun.

Gadis kecil bernama Izumi Kyouka sudah berubah. Ia yang dulu mafia berdarah dingin dan berpindah menjadi anggota detektif setengah hati, sekarang ia gadis remaja akhir yang mulai memahami begini rasanya kehilangan dan begini rasanya menjadi_ egois_ agar dapat terus hidup. Akutagawa memang menyerahkan solusi jauh dari kata baik, tapi setidaknya itu saja sudah cukup mengisi kesedihan berbalut kehampaan milik Kyouka.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menunggu kebingunganmu." Akutagawa menunggu, ia nyaris ingin pergi saja ketika Kyouka sedang menimbang-nimbang ucapannya.

"Temani aku beli _crepe_." Kyouka tidak menengok ke belakang. "Toko di sana sedang ada promo beli satu gratis satu. Aku tidak akan habis memakannya sendiri."

"Berikan saja pada anggota agensimu yang lain." Helaan napas yang terlalu keras sampai-sampai terdengar si gadis yang berada jauh di depan tidak membuat Kyouka_ jengah_ sama sekali. "Lagipula aku tidak suka manis."

"Barusan kau bilang kau tidak punya waktu." Kyouka melanjutkan langkahnya dengan berbelok. "Jadi, ayo cepat. Aku juga sedang dikejar waktu sebelum waktu istirahatku habis. Kita berdua sama-sama orang sibuk. Makanan manis bisa memperbaiki mood, kok."

_Makanan manis bisa memperbaiki __**mood**__, kok._

Implikasi dari Kyouka benar-benar buram di mata Akutagawa. Memangnya dia pikir siapa yang _mood_nya jelek di sini? Terakhir si anjing Port Mafia tahu, hanya si gadis yang bermuram durja sejak awal. Kenapa orang sepertinya—yang notabene adalah musuhnya—harus mengikuti permintaan seorang pengkhianat Port Mafia?

Banyak tanda tanya yang berkeliaran di kepala Akutagawa, tapi mungkin yang menempati urutan pertama yang harus ia pikirkan adalah…

Kakinya yang mengikuti ke mana Kyouka membawanya.

_Yah, anggaplah ini kegiatan buang sial sehabis mengunjungi makam Jinko,_ pikir Akutagawa di saat mempercepat langkahnya agar tidak kehilangan sosok si gadis sembari memikirkan rasa _crepe_ yang cocok untuk preferensinya.

**END**

* * *

Author's Note: Sebenernya udah jadi dari jam 11, cuma bingung judulnya jadinya mikir2 gataunya udah mepet jam 12 ww

Sebenernya gak kepikiran bakal jadi hari ini juga. Gak punya feel buat nulis seharian, lagi ngerasa lagi di titik terbawah gitu deh, jadi maunya nge-emo aja seharian tanpa buat apaapa, eh tbtb jam 7-an mulai mikir 'ah, apa iseng aja ya buat, bisa ya bagus gabisa ya yaudah besok aja pas...' tapi ternyata sukses juga jadi.

Saya masih member baru sih di sana, tapi ngerayain kaya gini gak buruk juga. Akutagawa di sini mulai mahamin Kyouka dan tau kalo Kyoukanya sendiri bingung mo marah ke siapa orang yg bunuh Atsushi uda mati, jadi mending Kyouka marahnya diarahin aja ke Akutagawa sekalian, biar Kyouka masih bertahan idup dengan rasa marahnya.

(sebenernya ini kaya metapor kalo Akutagawa juga idup dengan ngemban rasa pen diakuin sama dazai biar bisa terus idup- ah, ironi-)

Makasih udah baca. Akhirnya fic AkuKyou udah nambah lagi. Semoga ada yang tertarik buat jatoh ke lubang ini, ya. Percayalah, AkuKyou itu saya dukung 100% fic macam apapun jg- /stop

Judulnya terinspirasi dari Wozwald buatan Niru Kajitsu. Monggo didenger kalo mau nge-emo kaya saya, kali aja jadi kepikir bikin angst- /stop

(Happy FFA Anniversarry!)


End file.
